Le bleu n'est même pas une couleur chaude
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Il n'a pas le droit de le regarder comme ça, il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de veiller sur lui, d'être aussi candide; pas le droit de se frayer un chemin en lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. - Destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Le bleu n'est même pas une couleur chaude.

 **Couple:** Destiel. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, sixième round de l'année.

 **Note 2:** Garde de 24h demain. J'ai besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de courage. :') Ce texte est un peu bizarre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Le bleu n'est même pas une couleur chaude**

.

 _Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tourne tes yeux-lasers ailleurs, ne m'agresse pas avec ce bleu. Tu n'as pas le droit de savoir tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête; tu n'as pas le droit de me disséquer d'un regard, ouvrir mon coeur en deux et me regarder comme si tu aimais ce que tu y trouves. Tu n'as pas le droit._

 _Le bleu n'est même pas une couleur chaude._

\- Cas... Arrête ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était flippant.

Castiel le regarde. Dean est assis à la table du salon, un livre sur les loups-garous à la main, et Castiel le regarde, son regard un poids, une _empreinte_ , une marque laissée sur sa peau.

Dean passe les doigts sans réfléchir sur son épaule gauche, y sent le fantôme électrique de doigts brûlants. Il redresse la tête et fusille l'ange des yeux :

\- _Arrête ça_.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il ne dit jamais rien durant ces moments, mais un clignement, et il se détourne, paupières salvatrices tombant sur ses pupilles. Et Dean respire.

Il reprend sa lecture, et au bout d'une minute le regard de Castiel revient sur lui, aimanté, contact inéluctable.

xx

xx

 _Arrête._

 _Qui t'a permis de veiller sur moi, qui t'a permis cette dévotion? Tu me regardes, et je crois que tu ne comprends même pas la tendresse qui brise tes iris. Tu veilles sur mes nuits tel un revenant au repos impossible, et le noir de ces ténèbres ne te va pas, celui de mon coeur va t'éteindre. Tu n'as pas ta place ici._

 _Icare, ton Soleil n'en vaut pas la peine._

Les restes de cauchemar étouffent encore Dean mais ils s'amenuisent, finissent par disparaître tels des braises soufflées. Dean ouvre les yeux brusquement, haletant, en sueurs, le drap un torrent de tissu collant ses jambes. Sam ronfle comme un bienheureux dans le lit d'à côté, et dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'hôtel se découpe la silhouette de Castiel.

\- Dean.

Le coeur de Dean bat la chamade. Dans sa tête il court encore, tente d'échapper en vain aux Enfers.

\- Ca...as?

La nuit n'est pas assez profonde pour dissimuler le repli des lèvres de Castiel, pour noyer le bleu de ses yeux. Ses doigts sont encore tendus vers son front, et Dean fronce les sourcils, tente de se souvenir de leur contact sur sa peau enfiévrée.

Castiel retire sa main. Un souffle, petit, échappe sa bouche comme le point d'une phrase, et Dean penche la tête à ce son presque humain.

\- Je peux aussi t'aider à te rendormir, si tu veux.

Dean secoue la tête. Son corps est encore groggy de sommeil, verre près de déborder, ses membres lourds. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

Son ton est bougon :

\- Ca ira. Merci, Cas.

Castiel sourit. Boucle de lèvres très petite contre sa joue, le commencement de quelque chose.

Il disparaît.

Il est là, le sentiment, au creux de l'estomac de Dean; familier même s'il ne devrait pas l'être.

Le sentiment d'avoir été sauvé.

xx

xx

 _Stop. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu es millénaire mais à l'échelle humaine tu n'as que quelques années sur terre, porte encore l'innocence en drapeau. Tu parles comme tu réfléchis, dis ce que tu penses, mais ta candeur est une arme, elle cisaille et perce et quand tes mots sont partis, elle laisse vide._

 _Tu finiras par me tuer. Tu finiras par me tuer de trop, de sentiments effilés comme des rasoirs, d'affection braquée à bout portant._

 _Stop. Tu me regardes et tu ne sais pas mentir, et ton honnêteté_ consume _._

\- ...Pourquoi fait-elle cette tête?

Ils sont dans une brasserie, et la serveuse vient de partir en soufflant, joues gonflées et rouges d'humiliation, yeux meurtriers en direction de Castiel.

L'ange se tourne vers Dean, accrochant son regard. A côté de Dean, Sam a commencé sa salade, et les sons qu'il produit sont réconfortants dans leur familiarité dégoûtante.

Castiel penche sa tête, front plissé comme dans du velours :

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Dean sourit de toutes ses dents. ll vient de prendre une bouchée de hamburger alors Sam frappe son bras, visage déformé par une moue écoeurée.

Mais Dean n'en a que faire. Une pauvre fille vient de se faire jeter mais Castiel n'a _rien_ compris, le regarde d'un air confus, lui, prunelles larges comme le ciel, et l'estomac de Dean danse, réchauffé de l'intérieur par un feu à l'origine invisible.

C'est la bière, sûrement. La bière est bonne, ici.

Dean tousse. Il essaie de calmer le tressautement de ses lèvres :

\- Rien. Tu lui as juste mis le râteau du siècle.

Castiel hausse un sourcil, sa tête penchant un peu plus :

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas d'outils de jardinage avec moi.

Le rire arrive comme une surprise alors qu'il ne _devrait pas_ ; il frappe la poitrine de Dean, , le laisse sans voix, explose en gerbes de miettes.

Son naturel est terrifiant.

Sam grimace aux restes de hamburger qu'il rejette, mais frappe son dos comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Dean ne lui dira pas que ce n'est pas perdre son souffle qu'il craint, mais être emporté par ce rire aérien et les secousses de son tremblement de terre.

S'il lâche prise, il ne sait pas où il sera emmené.

Sam se tourne vers Castiel :

\- Ce que Dean veut dire, c'est que la serveuse te draguait, Cas. Elle essayait de flirter avec toi, et toi, tu l'as rejetée. ...Avec pas beaucoup de délicatesse.

Sam affiche une mine désolée.

Dean renifle. Sam lui jette un regard réprobateur.

Le front de Castiel ressemble à un désert, ses rides chaudes ne demandant qu'à être frôlées du bout des doigts :

\- Je n'ai fait qu'exprimer mon inquiétude face aux lésions de psoriasis évidentes à la lisière de son cuir chevelu et sur ses tempes.

C'est impossible de se contenir.

Dean rit encore, tandis que Sam roule des yeux avec affection, et le regard de Cas passe de Dean à Sam, de Sam à Dean, Dean, Sam, Dean Dean _Dean_.

Quelque chose se déplie sur son front, quelque chose s'adoucit dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, frémissent, et Dean le voit, ce sourire, celui à peine là, celui qui dans ce désert de peau fait l'effet d'une tornade.

Celui qui bouleverse tout, dont le coeur de Dean et sa précieuse cargaison de sang.

\- Dean?

Dean cligne des yeux. Sam a remarqué qu'il s'est figé et le fixe; Cas fait de même, mais Dean évite son regard, cligne encore. Son hamburger est presque terminé et il glisse le dernier morceau dans sa bouche, garde ses doigts près de ses lèvres pour cacher les trémulations qui les parcourent.

 _Il bouleverse tout_.

\- Donc, Cas. Hum...

Dean tousse de nouveau. Il baisse la tête et sent le poids, la Marque, le regard de Cas qui l'agrippe, toujours prêt à l'accompagner, toujours prêt à le relever :

\- Quand même. Y'a du monde et plein de filles, ici. Y'a vraiment personne qui t'intéresse?

Quelque chose brille un peu plus dans les iris bleus, une bougie qui a toujours été là et montre un peu plus sa présence.

Sa lumière est très douce.

Il n'y a aucune hésitation dans la voix de l'ange :

\- Je pense que la réponse est évidente.

Sam s'étrangle dans sa salade.

Castiel ne lâche toujours pas les yeux de Dean et Dean...

Dean _panique_ :

\- Ahaha, je le savais! Tu préfères la serveuse rousse, c'est ça?

Dean ignore le coup d'oeil de son frère, refuse sa pitié. Mais Castiel, lui, ne dit rien.

Il ferme simplement les paupières et quand ce sourire renaît, si petit, cette ébauche, Dean est balayé comme un château de cartes.

xx

xx

 _Comment as-tu fait?_

 _Sam est comme moi. Il est mon sang et mes os, possède mes fondations. Nous sommes deux planètes différentes mais nous partageons la même orbite._

 _Toi, tu n'es pas terrestre. Toi, tu_ brûles.

 _Sam est comme moi. Sam est mon frère, il est donc important. C'est_ normal. _Mais toi, comment as-tu fait? Comment m'as-tu trouvé, dans le néant de cet espace? Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour te mettre à tourner autour de moi?_

 _Comment as-tu fait, pour que mon ciel sans toi devienne vide?_

Castiel ne répond plus à ses prières depuis trois heures. Castiel a trouvé la sorcière qu'ils recherchaient, Dean lui a demandé de les attendre lui et Sam, mais Castiel ne l'a pas écouté.

Castiel ne répond plus à ses prières depuis trois heures. Vingt et une minutes, quarante-sept secondes.

\- Dean.

Dean n'écoute pas Sam. Dean sort de la voiture et prend sur lui, dans le coffre, les armes les plus mortelles de leur arsenal. Quand Sam s'est armé aussi, il tente de refermer le coffre mais Sam l'arrête d'une main sur l'épaule.

Les yeux vert-bleu de son petit frère ne cillent pas :

\- On va le retrouver. Tu le sais, hein?

Dean renifle. Dean hausse l'épaule pour se débarrasser de la main, Dean accélère le pas.

Ses poings se referment sur des doigts tremblants.

x

x

La sorcière est morte, mais Dean l'a à peine vue, a juste entendu Sam lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Dean sort Cas de son cercle de flammes, jure entre ses dents devant les bleus et le sang qui le recouvrent.

Mais Cas rencontre ses yeux sans peine; regard ouvert, oiseau aux ailes déployées. Mais Cas plisse les lèvres devant l'inquiétude de Dean, le rassure d'un souffle :

\- Vous êtes arrivés avant qu'elle ne termine le sort, je vais bien... Je suis désolé, Dean.

Mais Cas est _entier_.

\- _Crétin_. Tu mériterais que je...

Dean utilise ses poings pour attraper le col du manteau de Cas. Dean colle son front contre celui de l'ange.

Dean _respire_.

xx

xx

 _Tu me regardes..._

Castiel est humain. Feu tombé sur terre, Castiel a maintenant besoin de bois pour survivre.

C'est le matin, et depuis sa chambre à l'étage, Castiel jure, lourdement. Dean l'entend, et l'imagine se cogner comme hier le pouce droit du pied contre le lit, soufflant sur l'orteil avec mauvaise humeur. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, et Castiel descend en traînant les pieds. Dean le voit descendre les marches en boitillant, grimaçant, yeux réduits à deux fentes bleues et ses cheveux dans tous les sens; son pyjama est débraillé et Castiel se gratte le ventre d'une main, s'étire soudain en baillant. Il lui manque une pantoufle.

Le coeur de Dean _gonfle_.

\- Hello, Dean.

C'est facile, alors. Facile, d'aller recueillir les restes de sommeil accrochés à ces lèvres qui s'étirent juste un peu. Facile d'ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux, facile de glisser une main sur la hanche.

Ce n'est pas à cause de l'humanité de Castiel; c'est simplement Dean qui arrive finalement à la prochaine étape de son voyage.

Castiel ouvre des yeux impossibles; dans le dos de Dean, Sam rit.

Castiel palpe des doigts la bouche souriante de Dean. Castiel le regarde.

Castiel l'embrasse, et toujours flamme, il se laisse fondre.

 _Ne t'arrête jamais._

XXX

FIN.


End file.
